countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights Templar
Description Appearance The Knights Templar can be seen wearing a white surcoat with a red cross, and a white mantle with a red cross on of his armour. He wears metal (steel or Iron) plated gauntlets, vambraces and rerebrace on his arms, sabatons, greives, poleyns and cuisses on his legs, he wears a breastplate underneath his surcoat. Depending on the situation he can be seen wearing a cloak with his insignia on the back although this is usually worn on special occasions. Personality Knights Templar is usually a peaceful man when not in the midst of a battle, keeping to himself and reading scriptures from the bible or helping those in need of care or support. Despite his following in Christ he does strain away from his path of righteousness as he is willing to kill, especially if it is to reclaim the holy land (David's Kingdom) he also loves to drink, especially when he is with his allies and friends as he tends to celebrate a battle or victory with a mighty party. He can also be heard screaming in battle "DEUS VULT!" which means "God Wills it!" Interests The Knights Templar is a religious man, so he likes to pray, read pages of the Bible and fight for the holy land. Despite his religious morals he does like to drink, although this is only on special occasions or after a battle. Flag meaning It should come as no surprise that a cross is one of the symbols of a religious order of Christian warrior monks. This cross, mainly red, represented the knights’ connection to the Church as well as their mission. You would find the cross emblazoned upon the mantle. This symbol was not an ornament until 1147 when Pope Eugenius III approved of it. For the Crusader, the red cross represented martyrdom and reminded them of the sacrifice of Christ. Others symbols Knight Templar Seal A popular image associated with the Knights Templar is that of two knights upon a horse. Grand Masters frequently used this as one of their seals in the period 1167–1298. So, what exactly does this image represent? There is no definite answer but there are some interesting theories. Some believe it to represent a "buddy system" where knights would operate in pairs. Others see it as symbolizing duality and balance and representing the knights’ dual function as monks and warriors. The Lamb of God (Agnus Dei) The Lamb of God (Agnus Dei) is depicted as a lamb with a halo that is holding a cross or a flag with its cocked foreleg. Like other Templar symbols, this too has its share of variations. The lamb is symbolic of the martyred Christ and also referenced in the Bible through the words of John the Baptist after he has baptized Jesus, "Behold the Lamb of God, which taketh away the sin of the world." Beauceant The Beauceant was the war flag of the Knights Templar and consisted of a black section above a white one. The real meaning of the standard is not known for certain but it could be that the black section depicted the sins of the world and the white symbolized the purity that the Templar Order offered the knights. Whatever the symbolism, the Beauceant held a lot of power – while it was still flying, knights were not allowed to retreat or stop fighting. The Lion The lion is somewhat of an obvious symbol for a Christian order. The lion was the sigil of the Israelite tribe of Judah and Christ was also referred to as the Lion of Judah. Also, the lion represents courage, power and justice – traits valued by the Templar knight. Calvary Cross The Calvary Cross is a Latin cross standing on a base of three steps. Calvary is also Latin for the Aramaic word, Golgotha, which is the hill where Christ was crucified. The three steps are believed to symbolize the hill and also represent the virtues of Faith, Hope, and Love. We have a comprehensive section dedicated to the Crusades and the Templar knights, which carries high-quality weapons, armor, clothes and a whole lot more. Nicknames Etymology History Origin Politics Relations with the Pope and the Catholic Church Relationships Family Friends Neutral Enemies Category:Stubs Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Organisations Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Africa